Various other stories
In addition to their main trollfics written under the guises of Sue Mary and MarrissaTheWriter, Doombly and ASBusinessMagnet have also written various other stories, usually consisting of a single chapter, that are not considered part of any trolling persona or the shared Marrissaverse. Those stories are listed and summarized here. ''Halflife: Fulllife Consequences: Binds of Freedome'' This story, published by Doombly on May 5, 2011 (and therefore predating ITS MY LIFE!), features the main character of squirrelking's series Half-Life: Full Life Consequences, John Freeman, in the universe of Portal 2, and is purported to be concurrent with the third story in the series, Halflife: Hero Beggining. John Freeman wakes up in the relax hotel to Wheatly. After killing the monsters just outside of the relax hotel, John picks up a portal gun and proceeds to wreak general havoc in the setting, but is quickly noticed by GLaDOS. John plugs Wheatly into the GLaDOS body, only for the latter to turn evil and transport John into the future, where his brother, Gordon, and his wife and their son Henry are dead. This family insists that John should go to the past. Therefore, after more general havoc, John ends up finding GLaDOS as a potato and and they head to kill the Combines and Wheatly. After sending everyone to space, John descends himself, only to chance upon the setting of Hero Beggining, and the fanfic ends. ''Infinity: A Space Odyssey'' This story was written by ASBusinessMagnet, partly as a joke about getting into the BioShock Infinite fandom and partly because of her craving to write a "space opera". It is only given a name inside Tumblr tags. Robert and "Rosalond" "Lettuce" have recently invented the "space overdrive" which allows their laboratory, "Lettuce Labs", to float away from the city of "Bogota, Colombia" and into outer space. However, there Robert and "Rose Lalonde" are separated by a rocket. When the latter works to resolve the mystery, it turns out that the malefactors are in fact Kerbals from the video game Kerbal Space Program. Working partly together with, partly against the Kerbals, "Rose Lalonde" successfully defeats them, and for a while it appears that she had lost Robert, but then he turns up alive and well and they kiss. ''BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences'' This two-part "story" by Doombly, rather than being original, is a rehash of the first two Half-Life: Full Life Consequences stories (and was published on their eighth anniversaries), but instead told from the point of view of Rosalind Lutece. Rosalind Lutece receives an email from her "brother" Robert Lutece that asks her to assist him in Rapture, the setting of the first BioShock game. On the way, Rosalind meets a "vigor officer" and "siren goasts". After defeating the final boss, the next boss kills Robert, leading Rosalind to avenge him. Even though Rosalind kills the next boss, it appears it's too late and Robert has turned into a "siren goast" himself. ''Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories'' Main article: Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories This story by ASBusinessMagnet explores ITS MY LIFE!, as if it was written by a real person, as opposed to being a trollfic that it was confirmed to be. In its universe, the characters in ITS MY LIFE! were directly inspired by Marissa's various friends and enemies. ''CANTALOUPES UPDOTE GURL'' This story by ASBusinessMagnet is meant as a tie-in to her fanfic series for Homestuck, called , and consists of one chapter, named CHAPTER NINTENDO: THE ARRIVAL FO MARRISSA VILOET BAUDELGARDE ROBERTS, as Calliope's Update Girl concluded with Chapter 91. While Cantaloupe and California are in their house in April 15, 2017, "Rosalond Lettuce" messages Cantaloupe. She informs that Andrew Hussite is holding a read of Homestuck's Act 2, and soon enough, Hussite himself takes her to the read. However, the read is interrupted by Marrissa Roberts, in disguise as Violet "Baudelgarde", and her distant descendant Janet Roberts. While Cantaloupe and Marrissa leave Hussite's house and explore its town, Cantaloupe finds a way to earn money with "PotatoCo", a parody of TopatoCo. This, however, leaves Janet with a negative impression of Cantaloupe, seeing as the former actually enjoyed Homestuck, and Janet slaps Cantaloupe so hard she passes out. This fic originally was jokingly "incorporated" into the plot of The Homestuck Character Support Group (Volume 2), as a dream Calliope had. However, at a later point, ASBusinessMagnet stated that the "dream" is non-canon to Calliope's Update Girl. ''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified) This story by ASBusinessMagnet is actually the first chapter of ''Post-SCrash Session, rewritten as if it was part of the "bad" timeline of Marrissaverse Stories 2015, and features McJuggerNugget as its main character. The "rectified" part of its title is based on the George Orwell novel Nineteen Eighty-Four, in which the main character's job was to alter, or "rectify", various historical documents to match the government's version of history. McJuggerNugget lives outside his house in a tent called "Eagle's Landing". There, he receives a message from Cantaloupe, nearly identical in content to the message she sent to Janet Roberts, but with clear evidence that McJuggerNugget's manner of speech is different. He then attempts to retrieve the game Sburb Alpha, but fails and is killed twice, much like Janet. ''Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic'' Main article: Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic This story, written by ASBusinessMagnet for the Steven Universe fandom, features the first chapters of various trollfics (including ITS MY LIFE!), rewritten to feature the Steven Universe characters. Its parody of ITS MY LIFE! is the central focus and features Rose Quartz, the late mother of the main character Steven, in place of Marrissa. ASBusinessMagnet noted the similarity between Rose giving birth to Steven, a part-Crystal Gem, and Marrissa Roberts giving birth to Chell Junor, a part-robot. Other parodies were directly inspired by Rose's story. ''Inside Universe'' This story was written by ASBusinessMagnet for Doombly's 22nd birthday and crosses over Steven Universe and Inside Out. Joy is working as an emotion of Riley "Anderson", who "is actually the kid of Tom Anderson aka Neo from The Matrix". Therefore, Riley is expected to have a big destiny, but this breaks once the Crystal Gems call the emotions and ask them to help, and as Riley is eleven, she is unable to help herself. Therefore, Joy gets Riley to imagine a "hugefier" and makes herself and the other emotions human-sized, in the process killing Riley. Once Joy and the other emotions are where the Crystal Gems are, they fight a corrupted gem. However, nothing by most of the characters can do anything, and only Amethyst and Sadness's collaboration helps to defeat the monster. All the emotions and Crystal Gems hug together and give Riley a proper burial. Links * *''Infinity: A Space Odyssey'' * *''Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories'' *''CANTALOUPES UPDOTE GURL'' *''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified)'' * *''Inside Universe'' Category:Stories Category:Lists